Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un zoo
by Mokalyne
Summary: Harry pensait connaître le monde dans lequel il vivait, mais suite à un accident, il découvrira des choses incroyables. Entre lettres d’amours enflammés, harcèlement sexuel et demande en mariage, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Mais le pire dans t
1. Chapter 1

**.Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un zoo.**

**: Auteur & Beta :**

Mokalyne et Ethereal

**: ****Disclaimer**** :**

Les personnages principaux (tel que Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et tant d'autre) appartiennent a la très blonde JKR. L'histoire première (Sex Pistols) appartient à Tarakao Kotobuki. Bien sur, l'histoire de base va être sévèrement modifiée.

**: ****Résumé**** :**

Harry pensait connaître le monde dans lequel il vivait, mais suite à un accident, il découvrira des choses incroyables. Entre lettres d'amours enflammés, harcèlement sexuel et demande en mariage, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que toutes ces personnes … sont des animaux !!

**Ou**

Quand Harry Potter voit les gens sous forme d'animaux parlant.

: **Averto** :

Homophobe, s'abstenir.

Yaoi, Yuri présent.

Enfant, merci de pas lire, certains passages (des le début en fait) pourrait vous choquer.

L'histoire va être revisitée, certains personnages amélioré, ou déprécié.

**: ****Pour les couples principaux**** :**

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley x Hermione Granger

… etc …

**BONNE LECTURE**

(Tournez la page ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**.Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un zoo.**

Chapitre 1. C'est un cauchemar …

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter … J'ai 17 ans, je suis un garçon plutôt normal, si l'on excepte ma petite taille ! J'ai des cheveux noir corbeaux, des yeux vert canard, et une peau ni claire ni bronzée, mais couleur miel. Je devrais porter des lunettes, mais l'invention de la lentille de contacte m'évite cela. J'ai une mère marrante, un père strict … euh non, c'est le contraire. J'ai une famille normale en somme. Je vais au lycée Poudlard, en Angleterre, j'ai des amis, filles et garçon, j'ai des notes plutôt bonnes … J'ai une vie normal quoi._

_Enfin, ça c'était avant mon accident._

_Je vais vous racontez ma vie …_

_Mais je ne suis pas sur que vous me croyez …_

**oO0Oo**

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TÔT**

Dans une rue de Londres, un jeune homme marchait tranquillement, en écrivant sur son portable un sms a une amie. Ce jeune homme devait mesurer à tout casser 1m70, et était un poids plume. Ses cheveux noir coupés sur la nuque en pointe, partant un peu dans tout les sens, étaient « dompté » grâce à une bonne couche de gel. Son visage fin n'était pas féminin, mais ce n'était pas loin de l'objectif que la nature avait atteint, les grands yeux aux myriades de verts mangeant son visage, son petit nez et sa bouche mutine aurait en effet facilement pu, avec une perruque et une robe, le faire passer pour une fille. Ses fines mains ne portaient qu'un anneau, cadeau de son père pour son seizième anniversaire. Cette bague était faite d'or blanc et de rubis, finement orfévrée pour ressembler a un dragon se mordant la queue et dont l'œil vert luirait, et signifiait son appartenance à la caste aristocratique de l'Angleterre. Pour ce qui est de ses habits, il portait l'uniforme scolaire standard, c'est-à-dire un pantalon de toile noire, une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge et or, signe de son appartenance a la maison Gryffondor, et un veston noir monté du blason de Poudlard sur la poche gauche.

Vous vous demandez peut être ce qu'est « Gryffondor » ? Et bien il s'agit d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Pour plus de détails voici :

**Poufsouffle** (jaune et bronze) : _Boursiers.(il faut un bon niveau et une spécialité importante, ainsi qu'une bonne raison)_

**Serdaigles** (bleu et argent) : _Têtes de Promos_ (et Rats de Biblio).

**Gryffondor** (rouge et or) : _Sportifs, Aristocrates et « futurs riches »._

**Serpentard** (vert et argent) : _Aristocrates et Génis_.

Pour ce qui est de ces maisons, il s'agit en fait de classe d'une trentaine d'élèves par année. Et tout le monde ne peut pas y entrer, comme vous pouvez le constater. Les autres élèves de poudlard portes des cravates noires et blanches, ou simplement noire. Considérez les maisons comme des clubs spéciaux.

Bref, revenons-en à notre jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il s'agit donc d'Harry Potter, fils de l'illustre James Potter, et de la très convoitée Lily Potter, née Evans. Or, rappelons le, le jeune Potter est entrain d'écrire un sms a une amie (_ndlr__ : oui, toujours … Il écrit doucement, nah_ !). A un instant T, donné, il doit traverser. Comme sa maman le lui a apprit, il regarde le feu, qui est vert, et traverse. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas vu, pauvre de lui, c'est la voiture qui arrive bien trop vite et ne pourra pas freiner pour l'éviter.

Quand Harry tourne la tête, la seule chose qu'il voit avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur, c'est le visage effaré d'une femme au volant de sa japonaise. Puis le portable vole en l'air et s'écrase au sol. Le silence se fait dans la rue, un court instant, avant que tous ne se mettent à hurler d'appeler une ambulance. Et c'est ainsi que la vie d'Harry fut bouleversée à jamais …

**UNE SEMAINE APRES L'ACCIDENT**

_Tout ce blanc, ça « nique » les yeux !!_

Fut la première pensée qui émargea de l'esprit d'Harry Potter quand ce dernier se réveilla. Pour ce qui l'ignore, « _nique_ » ici signifie agresse, bousille et plein d'autres jolis mots comme ça. Et si tout ce blanc agressait les yeux d'Harry, c'est qu'il s'était réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, un des hôpitaux les plus réputé de Londres. Pendant un instant, très court, Harry eut l'impression de voir son arrière grand-mère maternelle au pied de son lit. Mais le fait était qu'elle était morte 15 ans passés, lui firent penser qu'il avait halluciné. Surtout que son arrière grand-mère se changea en chat avant de disparaître.

Quand le médecin vint le voir et le trouva réveillé, il lui sourit et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Avant de lui donner le diagnostique : deux côtes cassées, l'os de la jambe droite fissuré a l'extrême, l'arcade sourcilière coupée, et un bel œil au beurre noir. Il s'en tirait bien quoi ! Ce a quoi Harry répondit par un regard noir, avant de demander quand il pourrait sortir. Aurait il sut ce qui l'attendait au dehors qu'il aurait supplié pour rester dans cette chambre.

Armé de béquilles et d'un arsenal de médicaments à prendre, c'est trois jours plus tard qu'Harry sortit de l'hôpital. (_Ndlr__ : bien sur en réalité ça prend beaucoup plus de temps … On sort pas comme ça avec deux côte en réparation …) _C'est le chauffeur de la famille, Mick, qui vint le chercher. Il lui sourit, l'aida à s'asseoir, et prit le volant pour rentrer a la demeure familiale, le Manoir Potter.

Et quand Harry entra dans sa maison, et que sa mère arriva en courant pour le prendre dans ses bras, il s'évanouit encore une fois. En effet, son corps n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour échapper à la vision de sa mère, avec une tête et une queue de lémurien. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une vision supportable …

**oO0Oo**

**COULISSES**

Ce chapitre est court, et ça sera comme ça assez souvent. Mais réjouissez vous, il y en aura beaucoup ! Prenez un peu ça comme un chapitre de manga =)

Pour ceux qui connaissent Love Pistols (ou Sex Pistols), je compte modifier l'histoire de base, ainsi que les animaux. C'est un bon manga yaoi a lire, je le conseil, même si les dessins sont un peu bizarre. Mon préféré étant Ku-chan (Kunimasa Madarame).

Le second chapitre arrive rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

**.Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un**__**Zoo.**

Chapitre 2 : Des animaux ?

Quand Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il était allongé dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Chose rassurante, et effrayante à la fois. Regardant autour de lui, il détailla cette pièce familière. De son lit, situé en face de la porte, a la droite, à environ trois mètre de ce même lit, une armoire de 2 mètre de large et trois de haut. En chêne massif, ouvragé avec soin, par sa sobriété elle criait la richesse. A sa gauche, un bureau avec ordinateur, et devoirs étalés, narguait le jeune Potter. Quand a son lit, fait de chêne aussi, deux place et doté de baldaquins, il était un des meubles préféré du garçon, qui le privilégiait parfois même à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs, avec son portable (_ordi_) ou simplement des feuilles. Dans les tons rouge sang, sa chambre était sobre, mais sophistiqué à la fois. Sur les murs, pas de poster, mais des estampes d'artiste ou des croquis d'amis de sa mère ou même de sa propre main (_à_ _sa_ _mère_).

Pour le moment, habillé de son pyjama de flanelle verte, Harry était allongé dans son lit en espérant que la folie ne pouvait pas être induite par un accident de voiture. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son père, qu'il reconnu grâce a ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, Harry se mit à gémir et cacha sa tête sous sa couette. Décidément, il était fou …

James Potter quand a lui ne comprenait pas. D'abord son fils s'évanouissait la simple vu de sa mère, puis se cachait en le voyant. Que lui avaient donc fait les médecins ?

Le pauvre ne comprenait pas, en effet, que son fils était victime de ce qu'il pensait être des hallucinations du a la folie. En effet, a la place du visage avenant de son père, il voyait a présent celui d'un macaque …

Et quand James s'assit sur le lit de son fils pour lui demander de lui parler, de lui expliquer, ce qui se passait, quand ce dernier commença a parler, son inquiétude se mua en panique. Son fils perdait la tête. Mais en bon parent il n'en laissa rien paraître, et rassura son enfant. Avant de sortir de la pièce et d'appeler le psychiatre. Son fils avait besoin de parler à un spécialiste, et de se faire soigner.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, ou Harry alterna visite médicales et visites psychiatriques. Les médecins finirent par dirent qu'il pouvait retourner a l'école à la fin des vacances de printemps (_Ndlr __: On va dire qu'il est en vacances, c'est plus pratique_). Le psychiatre que le jeune Potter allait beaucoup mieux. Bien sur, ce dernier avait bien compris que personne le croyait, qu'il n'était pas fou, et qu'en parler a ce psy ne servait a rien, aussi avait il prit le partit de mentir, et de faire comme s'il ne voyait pas sa mère comme un lémurien et son père comme un macaque !

Toute fois, son premier jour de retour à l'école fut un calvaire. Non content de voir ses parents comme des singes, à présent il voyait des élèves comme des singes, mais aussi des ours, des chats ou des chiens ! Non, vraiment, le monde ne tournait plus rond !

Sa meilleur amie (_Ndlr__ : celle a qui il écrivait un sms !!_ _xd_), Hermione Granger, arborait a présent une magnifique tête de caniche, et son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley, celle d'un renard. Tout ceci dépassait la fiction ! Mais Harry avait prit son partit, et s'en accoutumait.

Ce qui le sidéra, par contre, fut les avances de plus en plus osé que ces « hommes animaux » commencèrent à lui faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ils lui envoyaient des lettres d'amour enflammées, et parfois érotique dans son casier ! Tout du moins les premiers jours … une semaine après, quand il commença à s'habituer a l'idée d'humain à moitié animaux, ceux-ci commencèrent à le courtiser sérieusement. Ses amis le défendaient comme ils pouvaient, Ron montrant les crocs de manière menaçante, prêt à bondir sur ces abrutits, et Hermione leur envoyant des livres à la figure. Elle sacrifiait ses livres pour lui !! Il devait vraiment faire pitié …

Mais un jour, cela devait bien arriver, il se retrouva seul coincé contre un mur par un élève d'une classe supérieur, de deux ans son aîné. Ce garçon était plutôt séduisant. Grand d'environ un mètre quatre vingt, des cheveux blond comme les blés, des yeux bleu, un sourire à se damner, et des faussettes pleine de rire. Toute fois il y avait un problème majeur à nommer : tout ce qu'Harry voyait face a lui était un serpent ! Les crocs découverts et ses yeux fendus fixé droit sur lui ! Alors qu'il sentait un cri de détresse monter dans sa gorge, on lui sauva la vie ! Le serpent valdingua à travers le couloir, et se releva pour s'en prendre à son agresseur. Mais quand il vit ce à quoi il avait à faire, il préféra prendre, justement, la tangente. Ca ce qui l'avait percuté était un énorme jaguar blanc. Et alors que quelque seconde plus tôt Harry était prêt a remercier chaudement son sauver, la, il battait des castagnette, et était a deux doigt de tourner de l'œil, encore …

_Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi un jaguar avait sauvé notre petit Potter ? Et bien remontons le temps, et entrant dans la vie de ce félin surprenant. Qui soit dit en passant se sauve à présent, car il n'est pas vraiment prêt à dire à Harry qui il est. Et Harry lui en est reconnaissant, il n'est pas prêt a parler a un énorme félin qui pourrait le manger !_

**oO0Oo**

**.La Vie d'un félin.**

(Plus tôt dans la semaine)

Quelque part, dans un Manoir, un peu en dehors de Londres, un homme d'environ 25 ans grommelait dans sa barbe. Ses cheveux noirs, fins, coupé court, et doux, caressaient d'une frange savante ses yeux gris, et sa peau claire était rougit au niveau des joues. Dans son long manteau noir en cuir, son pantalon noir en toile et sa chemise de soie noire aussi, il avait tout du vampire. Si ces créatures avaient existées bien sur … Sirius Black, dernier héritier de l'illustre famille Black, en avait assez d'attendre dehors que son cher et tendre cousin daigne bouger des royale fesses pour sortir ! Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, ce pour quoi il était la a attendre dans le froid. Mais la, ça commençait sérieusement a l'énerver ! Bon, d'accord, il ne faisait pas froid, mais poireauter devant cette porte lui courrait sur le haricot !

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin, le dernier Black soupira.

- **Enfin** !

_- Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours repartir, j'ai du sommeil en retard à rattraper …_

C'était une voix trainante et plutôt rauque qui avait parlée. Et cette voix appartenait à un beau jeune homme de 17 ans, blond naturel, ses cheveux tirant carrément sur le blanc, des yeux gris fusion à se damner, une peau porcelaine, une bouche fine, un nez fin, un mètre 78, drapé dans un peignoir de soie. Ses yeux légèrement rouges témoignaient de la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé cette nuit. Sirius Black soupira, et entra dans le manoir, repoussant légèrement son cousin sur le côté. Soupirant a son tour devant les mauvaises manières de son estimé cousin Black, Draco Malfoy suivit le plus âgé a l'intérieur, en refermant la porte. Paraîtrait qu'ils devaient parler …

**oO0Oo**

**COULISSES  
**

Le Prochain chapitre sera entièrement réservé a Draco et les Serpentards. Ca va être drôle …

A Bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**.Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un**__**Zoo.**

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle femelle ?

Draco Malfoy était enfant unique. Enfin, façon de parler. Il avait surement des frères et sœur quelque part, mais il était l'unique héritier de la fortune Malfoy. Son cousin, Sirius Black, de quelques années son aîné, était une des seules personnes avec qui il parlait librement. Enfin, sauf d'une chose ! Le sexe. Du moins le sex avec un partenaire du même sexe. Car Sirius Black était allergique aux hommes. Il ne supportait pas qu'ils le touche, ou même le regarde d'une autre manière que fraternelle. Il trouvait ça dégoutant.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Le sexe restait du sexe, quel que soit le partenaire, homme ou femme. A l'âge de 17 ans, Draco avait déjà eut une flopé de partenaires de jeu. Et tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il était « _doué au pieu_ ». Sirius Black, comme tous les Black avant lui, était un serpent. Un immense serpent noir aux yeux gris. Draco, lui, était comme tous les Malfoy, un félin. Un gros gabarit.

Peut être faut il vous expliquer pourquoi ils se prennent pour des animaux ?

Bien, petit court magistral, écoutez bien.

**LA GRANDE HISTOIRE DE L'EVOLUTION DE LA RACE MÊLE**

Les mammifères sont divisé en plusieurs espèce, qui sont elles même divisées en différentes races. Les hommes font partie de la race humaine. Nos ancêtres étaient des primates, qui ont évolué il y a longtemps pour devenir des humains.

On peut séparer les humains en deux groupes : la race des hommes descendant seulement des singes, appelés HOMMES SINGES, et la race mêlé des THERIANTROPES. Nous descendant bien tous des primates, cependant pendant l'évolution, les gênes d'autres animaux se sont mêlés aux gêne de certains singes, créant ainsi une race a part entière : la race des mêlé, ou Thériantropes.

Il existe plusieurs catégories de race mêlé : les canidés, les reptiles, les félidés, les cétacés etc.

Petit précision : Les hommes singes (appelés aussi _singes_ pour aller plus vite) ne peuvent pas distinguer un homme singe d'un thériantrope, ils voient tous les humains de la même manière.

Malgré cette lacune, les hommes singes ont une capacité remarquable : ils sont capables de mettre au monde de nombreux enfant en bonne santé.

Les capacités mentales des singes sont restreintes. (Ça veut pas dire qu'ils sont stupide, juste qu'ils ne _voient_ pas les Thériantropes et ce qui s'y rapporte).

(_A suivre)_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Voila, donc Draco est un Félidé, et Sirius un Reptile de type serpent.

Et en ce moment, le Félin avait bien envie de manger le serpent, qui s'était installé en terrain conquit sur son canapé et buvait un verre de bière comme si de rien n'était.

Commençant à s'impatienter a son tour, Draco lança l'offensive :

- _Bon alors … Qu'est ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ?_

Sirius sourit. Oui, tout ceci allait être follement amusant a observer.

**- Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas allé a ton lycée non ?**

_- Oui et alors ?_

**- Si tu y avais été, tu aurais remarqué d'un nouveau thériantrope s'y trouvait. Un félin, de petit gabarit … femelle.**

_- … Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas un chien ou un ours ? Je hais les ours, ils sont grossier et puent … _

**- Non, c'est un félin, j'ai été voir moi-même. **

_- Je vois … Je vais peut être aller au lycée demain alors …_

Draco sourit à son cousin, qui lui rendit ce sourire spécifique aux Black. Ca allait être intéressant …

**oO0Oo**

Le lendemain, Draco Malfoy enfila son uniforme de poudlard, et noua sa cravate vert et argent. Car en effet, il faisait partie de cette élite que sont les Serpentards. C'est Sirius lui-même qui l'emmena a l'école, dans sa Porsch grise de sport (_Ndlr__ : toutes les Porsch ne sont elles pas de sport ? xD ok je me tais…_).

Il remercia son cousin quand il le déposa devant l'école, réajusta son sac sur son épaule, et se rendit en cours. Là-bas il retrouva ses meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Le jeune Blaise était un ours, un Grizzly pour être exacte. Un des seuls ours que Draco tolérait dans son entourage. Le noir avait un humour décapant, une culture du tonnerre et un QI supérieur étonnant. Très beau, il tenait le côté puissant et ours de son père, et le côté un peu félin et très beau de sa mère, une panthère. Pansy Parkinson, quand a elle, était un serpent, un cobra royal pour être exact. Brune, sulfureuse, les yeux chocolat absolument fascinant, intelligent et sinique, elle était une compagne sexuelle très douée. Tous les trois s'entendant très bien.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur absolument divine ne chatouille les narines de Draco. Le jeune aristocrate arrêta tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire, s'excusa auprès de ses amis (_rapidement_) puis suivit cette odeur. Et ce qu'il vit alors lui hérissa carrément le poil. Dans un coin, un jeune homme était coincé contre un mur par un Serpent petit gabarit. Et quand le serpentard observa de plus prêt, il se rendit compte que c'était ce jeune homme qui dégageait cette odeur si étrange. Quand il vit que le petit brun allait hurler, son instinct félin prit le dessus, et il se jeta sur le serpent. L'autre vola à travers le couloir, et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Pas vraiment content, il voulu revenir à la charge. Mais Draco, assez énervé, montra méchamment les crocs, et l'autre préféré fuir, judicieusement. Puis Draco voulu parler au petit félin, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut deux immenses yeux verts terrorisé fixé sur lui. Et de manière tout à fait stupéfiante, cela le toucha, et il se sauva à son tour, toujours sous sa forme de jaguar.

Il avait trouvé la nouvelle femelle féline de petit gabarit. Mais non seulement c'était un garçon, mais en plus il n'avait pas l'air au courant de sa condition. Tout ceci était vraiment consternant …

**oO0Oo**

**COULISSES  
**

Voila le chapitre est fini. Le prochain portera sur l'approche plus que Maladroite de Draco sur Harry.

A Bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**.Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un**__**Zoo.**

Chapitre 4 : Je pense à toi …

Cela faisait maintenant deux jour que le jaguar l'avait sauvé. Et Harry n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de savoir pourquoi cette magnifique créature l'avait sauvé, lui. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu que de les hommes animaux, mais pas d'animaux complet, ou alors très rarement. Et surtout, jamais aussi beau. Il avait été fasciné autant qu'effrayé par le grand félin. Et l'odeur qu'avait dégagé le fauve n'avait rien de dangereuse, elle était juste très douce. Mais le félin s'était sauvé, et l'odeur avec et Harry avait été soulagé sur l'instant.

A présent, assit dehors sur un banc avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il soupira. Décidément, tout ceci ne menait nulle part, il était juste fou …

_**- Bon Harry … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**_

Celle qui avait judicieusement noté son état étrange était Hermione, la jeune fille brune meilleur amie d'Harry. Sa tête de chien se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noisette brillant de curiosité et d'inquiétude a la fois. Et Harry décida, que quitte à être fou, pourquoi ne pas se l'avouer et l'avouer à ses amis. Et alors il raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'accident.

Mais contrairement a ses attente, Hermione et Ron ne le regardèrent pas comme un fou. Ils avaient l'air juste étonné, et … content ?

C'est Ron qui prit la parole :

_- Harry … T'es pas fou … En fait, tu as subit quelque chose d'assez rare … Tu es un Thériantrope de type atavique. _

- **Un quoi ??** demanda Harry, incrédule.

Et alors Ron commença lentement a expliquer a Harry ce qu'il était, un petit sourire en coin scotché a ses babine de renard.

**LA GRANDE HISTOIRE DE L'EVOLUTION DE LA RACE MÊLE**

Si un thériantrope et un singe ont un enfant, les gênes de singe étant dominants, le bébé sera toujours un singe. Mais il arrive que des singes ayant des ancêtres Thériantropes donnent naissance à un bébé qui ne soit pas un singe. C'est de l'atavisme. Si un thériantrope féconde un sujet atavique, le bébé qui naîtra alliera les caractéristiques d'un thériantrope aux capacités de reproduction d'un singe. C'est extrêmement rare.

(_A suivre)_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry garda la bouche ouverte pendant près de vingt secondes. Alors il n'était pas fou ? Ou alors, le monde entier était fou … Oh … Peut être était ce juste ça … Oui, peut être. Des larmes tout à fait incongrues se mirent à couler sur ses joues, attisant la panique de ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas son émoi. Mais le rire qui lui échappa les rassura légèrement. Peut être n'était il pas fou …

**DM oO0Oo HP**

Un peu plus loin a Poudlard, un jeune homme blond soupira pour la nième fois depuis le début de la journée, énervant un peu plus la sulfureuse jeune fille brune a côté de lui.

Il l'ignora. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Il avait enfin trouvé la femelle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps ! Il s'était renseigné. Il n'était pas un thériantrope de naissance, mais un atavique, une rareté. Parfaite pour porter ses enfants. Chose primordiale. Car Draco voulait une descendance, et assez rapidement si possible. Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Et la était le plus gros problème. C'était un aristocrate, et il était très protégé de ses parents. La concurrence ne faisait pas peut a Draco, il était sur de l'emporter sur tous les autres, mais les parents, c'était autre chose … Il allait devoir ruser. Se rapprocher peu a peu du dernier Potter, avant de lui dire de porter ses enfants. Conscient qu'il n'y avait de meilleur parti d'un Malfoy, il accepterait. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

Mais alors pourquoi n'arrivait il pas a le mettre en pratique ? Dès qu'il s'approchait du jeune félin, tous ses sens s'affolaient, et il en perdait ses moyens.

Il soupira encore, ce qui eut pour conséquence un lancé de chaussure de la part de Pansy qui l'obligea à prendre la fuite.

Marchant au hasard, il s'arrêta devant les toilettes des hommes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles dégageaient cette odeur unique et enivrante. Alors il entra, et ce qu'il vit le laissa figé pendant un instant. Face à la porte, prisonnier contre le radiateur, sa femelle se faisait ploter par un ours ! Et il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

**DM oO0Oo HP**

Une des mains de l'ours était posée sur la fesse droite d'Harry, et l'autre maintenait sa tête levé en tirant sur ses cheveux. L'ours l'embrassait de force depuis plusieurs minutes, lui enfonçant le dos dans le radiateur, pillant sa bouche sans retenu. Et Harry se sentait violé. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour se défaire de la poigne de ce qu'il avait apprit être un moyen gabarit ours. Il allait être violé, et ne pourrait rien y faire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne vit personne, l'ours lui cachant la vu. Mais il sentit distinctement son agresseur lui être arracher, et le vit voler a travers la pièce. Et cette scène lui en rappela une autre. Quand il leva les yeux pour regarder son sauver, il en eut le souffle coupé. La beauté de ce garçon, cet homme ?, était tout simplement insolente. Ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux gris, sa peau si blanche … Mais ce qui arracha un gémissement à Harry, ce fut définitivement l'odeur.

**DM oO0Oo HP**

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, et il se précipita sur l'agresseur de sa femelle pour l'envoyer bouler a travers la pièce. L'autre voulu riposter, mais quand il sentit l'aura animal et violente de Draco, que ce dernier avait amplifié pour l'impressionner, il préféra s'enfuir. Il regardait la porte, quand un petit gémissement attira son attention. Craignant pour sa toute nouvelle femelle désignée, il tourna la tête vers Harry avec l'intention d'aller lui porter secours, mais se figea avant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Harry Potter était assit au sol, les jambes en W, le fixant avec des yeux brillant, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Non, il n'avait pas l'air mal. Il avait l'air excité. Et Draco se demanda, un instant en colère, s'il n'avait pas interrompu quelque chose finalement. Et la jalousie étant un de ses pires traits de caractère, il l'alimenta tout seul. Et c'est très énervé qu'il se jeta sur Harry.

**DM oO0Oo HP**

L'odeur. Il l'avait reconnu. C'était celle du jaguar qui l'avait sauvé. Et elle venait de ce garçon, qui l'avait sauvé une fois de plus. Mais elle était beaucoup plus puissante que la fois passée. Elle l'entourait de partout, pénétrant ses sens, le rendant fou. Jamais une odeur ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il perdait complètement le contrôle de son corps. Il se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes plié sur le côté, et gémit à nouveau, attirant le regard gris sur lui. Et ces yeux l'excitèrent encore plus si possible. Et Harry fut effaré. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un garçon. C'était la première fois, et ce n'était pas normal, n'est ce pas ? Mais quand le blond se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol pour lui dérober les lèvres, il ne se posa pas ce genre de question.

Tous ce qu'il fit, fut de gémir plus fort, de coller son corps a celui du jaguar, et d'enrouler ses bras lascivement autour de cou pour répondre au baiser. Et _ciel_, jamais baiser n'avait été si bon.

Son corps échappa totalement a son esprit, et comme une bête, il commença se frotter au blond en produisant de petit gémissement de plaisir. La honte et le désir se disputaient férocement lui. Mais le désir l'emporta, primal et bestial, et il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire, réclamant plus qu'un simple baiser.

**DM oO0Oo HP**

Draco se jeta sur Harry et le plaqua au sol, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'autre garçon écarta automatiquement les jambes et il s'y installa. Les gémissements du petit brun n'avait rien à voir avec de la peur ou de la panique. Et quand Draco ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le petit félin, il faillit jouir dans son pantalon. L'autre était totalement en transe. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait surpris en entrant dans la pièce. Puis la petite chose gémissante sous lui commença à se frotter à lui, et Draco gronda comme le fauve qu'il était. _Ce que c'était bon_. Mais insuffisant. Et les gémissements de plaisir de l'autre était beaucoup trop excitant pour son propre bien ! Quand Harry lui mordit la lèvre, il envoya valdinguer aux orties toutes ses résolutions. Sa main se glissa entre eux, et il alla ouvrir la braguette du pantalon du Gryffondor, et en fit de même pour lui. Il relâcha sa bouche, un instant, afin de les extraire de leurs pantalons, puis se recolla au petit chat, qui poussa un petit cri quand leurs chairs entrèrent en contact. Lui-même du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. C'était tellement fort, plus que ce qu'il avait ressentit avec aucun de ses partenaires. Et là Harry ouvrit les yeux, et Draco se perdit dans l'océan vert face à lui. Et il commença à bouger.

**DM oO0Oo HP**

Harry se cambra contre son partenaire quand ce dernier commença à bouger. C'était … C'était … C'était beaucoup trop ! Il remonta les jambes et les enroula autour de la taille du blond, avant de commencer à bouger en rythme avec lui. Était-il possible de mourir de plaisir ? Harry, lui, pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir si ça continuait. Haletant, et essayant de reprendre son souffle pour ne pas s'étouffer, il sentait monter en lui une vague puissante de plaisir qui l'obligeait à se frotter plus vite contre son partenaire. Ses yeux vert presque noir à présent, perdu dans ceux gris foncé de Draco, cherchait un point d'encrage en son compagnon. Mais celui-ci, aussi perdu que lui, ne lui offrit rien d'autre que plus de plaisir. Et bientôt Harry n'en put plus, et dans un râle de font de gorge, jouit contre l'autre. Puis s'effondra au sol, incapable de plus seulement bouger un seul muscle. Même le plus petit.

**DM oO0Oo HP**

Draco ne jouit pas longtemps après Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait un plaisir aussi fort. Et il n'y avait même pas eut pénétration ! S'allongeant sur femelle, il enfonça sa tête dans son cou, et le mordit délicatement. Et alors qu'il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, et lui proposer d'aller chez lui pour continuer leur petit jeu, quelque chose d'étonnant se produisit.

Harry disparut. Et a sa place se trouvait a présent un chat « Main Coon » noir, avec de grand yeux vert qui le fixait de manière effrayé. Puis, avant qu'il puisse l'attraper pour le calmer, l'animal détala.

- **Merde** …

Furent les mots que prononça le très aristocratique Draco Malfoy, la braguette ouverte, la kekette à l'air, allongé sur le carrelage froid des chiottes des mecs, en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Mortifiant.

**oO0Oo**

**COULISSES  
**

**Moka** : Voila le chapitre est fini. La première transformation d'Harry. En chat. Et sa première « _relation sexuelle_ » aussi.

**Draco** : Il a prit son pied !

**Harry** : certes, mais toi aussi …

**Draco** : ai-je dis le contraire ?

**Harry** : hum … Pourquoi je me sauve ?

**Moka** : parce que j'ai envie ?

**Draco** : pas cool … en plus j'ai l'air ridicule … « la kekette à l'air » ? Non mais ho …

**Moka** : mdr …

**Harry** : bon … Une petit review ?

**Moka** : Et je posterai seulement le prochain chapitre au bout d'au moins 5 !

A Bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**.Le jour ou ma vie est devenu un****Zoo.**

Chapitre 5 :Interlude, petit cours.

**LA GRANDE HISTOIRE DE L'EVOLUTION DE LA RACE MÊLE**

**La reproduction expliquée aux adolescents thériantrope.**

Bien que possédant des capacités inestimables, la race des Thériantropes est peu fertile. Voila pourquoi nous envions les hommes singes te leur famille nombreuse. Ainsi il est indispensable de savoir certaines chose s'il on veut avoir des enfants.

*** La Descendance**

Avoir une descendance est primordiale pour notre race. Voyons d'abord de quoi est composée la race des Thériantropes.

Les Thériantropes, espèce humaine :

1. Race qui a évoluée a partir du singe mais dont le patrimoine génétique s'est mêlé à celui d'autres espèces animales.

2. Personnes qui peuvent distinguer la forme animale d'une personne en la regardant.

Forme animale :

1. le corps d'un thériantrope peut prendre la forme d'un animal dont il possède le patrimoine génétique dominant.

2. Le terme correct pour parler de cette forme est « forme originel ». La forme animale, est à distinguer de l'aura animal, que dégage un thériantrope. Il est possible de camoufler cette aura.

3. La forme animale apparaît beaucoup plus facilement si le thériantrope s'endort, est très fatigué ou excité.

*** Différence entre Thériantropes et hommes singes.**

Les hommes singes représentent 70% de la population.

En vérité les H.S n'ont pas conscience de ce qui existe autour d'eux. Nous pensons que c'est une des raisons de leur si grande prolifération.

En effet si un T s'accouple avec un H.S, il y a 90% de chance que l'enfant soit un singe. Cela est dû au fait que l'H.S niant l'âme du thériantrope, il le force a se mettre en sommeil.

*** Comment choisir un partenaire.**

A propos des H.S ayant des caractéristiques de T.

Il existe un phénomène très rare appelé atavisme.

Des H.S qui découvrent être des T.

Ils allient capacité de Thériantrope et reproduction H .S.

Au regard des H.S ou des T, le T de type atavique est extrêmement attirant, mais aussi tellement rare qu'il est possible de vivre toute une vie sans jamais en croiser un.

*** Qu'appelle t'on petit, moyen ou gros gabarit ?**

Plus un gabarit est grand, plus il aura du mal à assurer une descendance. La solution est alors de s'accoupler avec un petit gabarit. Il est peu probable qu'un enfant de moyen gabarit naisse de cette union, mais cela donne dans la majorité des cas une famille équilibré et heureuse, nous vous recommandons donc cette solution.

Quand aux petits gabarits, ils doivent avoir conscience de leur capacité reproductrice, et se choisir un partenaire a leur mesure.

* Les Bonnes Manières.

Veillez a ne pas observer l'aura ou la forme animal d'une personne avec trop d'insistance, c'est mal poli. Dans le cas ou vous seriez a la recherche d'un partenaire, ayez conscience qu'il faut respecter un certain ordre : la personne la plus intime avec le thériantrope sera privilégiée. Ce n'est que lorsque ce sera votre tour que vous pourrez examiner la forme animale de la personne concernée. (_ndlr__ : C'est pas très clair, donc j'explique. Imaginons que vous vous entendiez bien avec un ami, et qu'un courtisant soit face a vous. Si ce courtisant vous laisse quelque peu indifferent, il ne verra pas votre forme animale ou votre aura avant votre cousin. Voila.)_

(_A suivre)_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

COULISSES

La Suite arrive très vite. Dans un jour grand maximum. Merci de lire ^^ Et liberlycaride j'aime bien ton idée, je vais voir ce que je peux en faire. Même si pour le rat c'est non, trop dégueux ^^ ''

Draco : il servait a quoi ce chapitre au juste ?

Moka : à expliquer mieux !

Harry : à rien quoi …

Moka : Silence !!

Sirius : review ?


End file.
